


The World At Large

by tonguetied123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is the journalism teacher and she is not an easy class, F/M, Fashion teacher!Marinette, Fluff, Gym teacher!Kim, I want more marikim, Implied old crush Adrienette, Marikim - Freeform, Mild Angst, Model!Adrien, Nino teaches choir and hes the school favorite, Teacher AU, but like, go him, kim why won't you just say how you feel, marinette stop being dumb, no miraculous, normal life AU, our boy kim comes in with that ugly ass hair and saves the story, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonguetied123/pseuds/tonguetied123
Summary: After being given the once in a lifetime chance to go on a blind date with Adrien, high school fashion teacher Marinette realizes she no longer loves Adrien. Saddened over her new discovery she tries to go about life the same way when one of her coworkers starts to act very strange around her.





	The World At Large

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISED THIS STORY AS LOVE SQUARE A LONG TIME AGO BUT I WANT MORE MARIKIM DAMN IT. so like,,, heres a redo and its all fluff, all mild angst, all mild pining and mostly just kim and mari being cute idiots.

It was her fault, she should have set an alarm of some kind hours beforehand. Or when she got up, Alya had reminded her at lunch and again when she was leaving for the night to go home and she still hadn’t done anything to remind herself. 

None of her usual sticky notes that scatter her desk and computer said anything about the date, no reminders on her phone, not even writing on her arm. As Marinette rushed around her classroom she wanted to kick herself for not being proactive in trying to remember this. 

She grabbed the assignments she had yet to grade and the assignment she still needed to fine tune and shoved them into her bag as neatly as she could. Cursing under her breath about how scatterbrained she was. 

Switching out of her heels to flats so she could better run across the school, Marinette grabbed the last of her things, flicked off the lights and closed the door. Running down the steps two at a time she pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed Alya’s number while trying not to trip. 

“Come on, pick up. I  _ know _ you’re not doing anything you never do anything!” she mumbled under her breath as she half sprinted across the parking lot to her car fumbling around in her purse for her keys. Tucking the phone between her ear and her shoulder Marinette propped her leg up to better peer into her purse for the damned keys. 

Finally, she heard a voice on the other end of the line, “Marinette you're supposed to be twenty minutes into your date, why are you calling me?” 

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, “Ok so I seemed to have forgotten the time that we were meeting so I stayed late to grade papers.” At this statement Alya went into rant mode, talking about how she had tried so hard to find the perfect guy for her. 

“Yes I know I shouldn’t have but I did can you please tell mystery man that I’m running the tiniest bit late and I’ll be there soon?” she pleaded.

“Goddamn it Marinette, he was so excited!” Alya exclaimed on the other end. 

Marinette was about to shoot a nasty comment back at her when she dropped her purse and spilled all of the contents across the pavement. Alya was still chattering away in her ear and berating her. 

The fashion teacher swore she could feel her eye start twitching the angrier she became. “Alya!” She screamed into the phone, effectively shutting up her best friend. 

Bending down to clean up the spilled items from her purse Marinette finally felt she could think now that Alya wasn’t speaking. “I know I messed up! But Jesus lay off! Tell him I’ll be a little late or ask if you can reschedule-”

“It’s Adrien Mari.” 

Marinette fell forward, dropping her phone. She stood stunned for a second before she picked the phone up again from the ground and made something close to a squawk and a scream. 

“Its who?!” Her face going bright red, While most of Marinette’s friends had become teachers along with her, like Alya, Nino, and Kim, Adrien had continued with his modeling career and had basically effectively made himself unreachable to his old friends from childhood. 

Marinette was surprised because of the fact that she would see him outside of a group setting, and two because for the oddest and stupidest reasons she still had her schoolgirl crush on him which made it near impossible to be normal around him even in adulthood. 

“... No, you didn’t.” Marinette breathed slowly. 

Marinette could practically see Alya beaming on the other side of the phone, “I most certainly did, and if you don’t get off your ass and get to the Abacus right now he’ll have to bail on you!”

That was enough of a kick to the butt for Marinette as it sent her scrambling around faster than ever for her lost things and finally unlocking her car. “I’ll call you after the date! Thank you so much, you don’t realize how much of a best friend you are to me!” 

Just as she was throwing her things in she heard someone yelling at her from across the parking lot. Looking up from her phone she saw Kim running, no more sprinting, to her car from his pickup. 

“I’m sorry Kim I can’t talk I have a date!” She shouted hurriedly. 

He stopped dead and looked at her with confusion. “A dat- wait with who?” 

“Adrien!” She called out her window as she pulled away. She’d apologize later, even though she felt terrible for the way she just left like that. 

 

__________

 

She had made it to the date close to thirty minutes late and she walked in to see Adrien standing up with his coat in his hand. 

“Adrien?” She called to him from the entrance. 

He looked up in surprise and gave her a smile that made her legs feel weak, setting his coat back down on his chair he met her halfway and took her hand in his. “Marinette! What are you doing here?”

Her smile faltered as she realized that this wasn’t just a blind date for  _ her _ . “Uh- Um well Alya set me up on… on well a date- um- with you.” Her face blushing bright red as she kept her eyes on the ground. 

His smile turned to confusion before it came back brighter than before, “Excellent. Well then come sit and maybe explain why you were late for our date?” He motioned to the table and Marinette felt she almost couldn’t speak or think anymore. 

She let him lead her to her chair and sat down across from him. He looked at her and chuckled, “It seems that you really were in a rush.” He pointed at her outfit, which while it was cute and presentable for her school life, it wasn’t near enough fancy for a date. 

Especially a date with Adrien Agreste. 

“Oh- well I stayed late to grade some papers cause I forgot about the date, and then I saw the time! So I rushed to my car, but then I dropped everything around my car!” 

Adrien laughed along with her story as she told her tale of her tardiness, and the night went basically without a hitch. 

Except for a nagging feeling that Marinette had the whole night, it felt like everything Adrien was doing was… not how she remembered it. His hair didn’t look as amazing as she remembered, and his eyes didn’t ‘sparkle’. His eyes looked a normal green. 

His face, while very much still attractive, was just a face to her now. The whole time Adrien was as much a gentleman as he was when they were children, but now she realized that that was just how he was, not just specifically to her. 

The longer she spent with Adrien that night the more she came to the conclusion that she, in fact, was not in love with him anymore. 

When the night was over he offered to drive her home and motioned to his overly nice and shiny car but Marinette felt nothing but guilt at this point and said she’d be fine. He got in his car and she got in hers. 

__________

 

When Marinette arrived home she immediately face planted into her couch cushions in an attempt to block out the world and how disappointed she was with her stupid feelings. 

Adrien was hot, rich, and above all the sweetest gentleman she had the pleasure of knowing in a long time. So why the _fuck_ _didn’t she like him anymore._

She got up and trudged into the kitchen and made herself some coffee so that she could at least finish up on grading some papers before she passed out cuddled up with her cat. 

**Author's Note:**

> eek I know its short but I have a lot of stories I gotta get back on top of, sorry guys.


End file.
